<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by Ashtra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131290">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtra/pseuds/Ashtra'>Ashtra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtra/pseuds/Ashtra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, at some point, everything would fall apart.</p><p>And there's nothing you could do but leave it the way it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's kinda funny. </p><p>I thought. </p><p>Sitting in the place, where everything started sounds amusing for me, and well, undeniably heartbreaking. </p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it. </p><p>The last time we were here, we were more than fine. We were alright, perfect even. Sharing the same table and feeding each other with our favorite flavor of ice cream. And we tell stories sometimes, laughing for hours about God knows what, and just being us— incredibly happy. </p><p>And for a moment, I thought it was always gonna be like that. I almost believed we were in a fairytale, almost gave in to the idea of our happy ever after. </p><p>For a moment, I thought this was forever. </p><p>Until it wasn't. </p><p>Because we drifted away, —way too far to reach for whatever held us together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>"Let's stop this, Hyunjin. Let's break up." </p><p>Fuck! </p><p>My heart fell to the ground as she said it. I can almost hear it breaking. </p><p>Shit! I knew about this. I prepared myself for the worst of this. And I've seen this coming from miles and miles away, </p><p>but why does it still hurt so much? </p><p>I looked up at her to stare right back at her eyes but I wish I didn't, though. They were cold as ice, and devoid of any emotions I expected to see. </p><p>"Why?" I asked lowly, hoping that somehow she would give me a reason, not for why she's leaving but maybe, why did she suddenly decide to throw this all away? </p><p>"This isn't just working anymore." She mumbled in a whisper.</p><p>"I know, but I'm trying." I almost begged her. My throat slightly parched like the pain is there, clogging it up. My eyes begin welling up as well. Damn it, Heejin. Stop ripping my heart out. </p><p>Despite the struggle to breathe, I managed to reach out for her right hand on the table, I tightly hold it and speak. </p><p>"Heejin, l-love. I don't want to lose you, so please if you can,  can we try again? can you try for me again please?" </p><p>"Hyunjin, I don't want to do this anymore."</p><p>"But can you let me try again please? I promise I will give you whatever you want, I will do everything you want me to do. I promise I will be enou—" </p><p>"Hyunjin, Stop!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin, we can't keep doing this! You can't just keep fucking us over and over, then come back like nothing happened! like you didn't fucking cheat on me and shattered my heart into pieces." She cried out. </p><p> </p><p>It pains me seeing her that way but what else can I do. I can't turn back the hands of time and miraculously make my mistakes right. Even if I'm dying to. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin, you can't keep hurting me like this."</p><p>"So please. Just let me go." then she removed her hand from my tight hold and walked away.</p><p>Tears run down my cheeks as I watch her walk out of my life. And It hurts. There's nothing else I want to do than chase after her and beg even more— just to make her stay. But I can't. </p><p>She's way too broken. </p><p>And I, loving her the right way this time, when I could've done it the first time, wouldn't help her mend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>